Stratosphere
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: With The newspaper Club captured, Earth's Mightiest Heroes step up to rescue them and bring down Chimera and save the world The conclusional mini series to Chimera
1. Something Incredible!

Prisoner 8211312 heard a little cried out "Wait don't leave; I don't want to be alone!" he then huffed and said "Alone" he said before the two guards come in with a cattle prod. "Wakey Wakey" one of them said shocking him "Alone" the prisoner once again said "What was that, you want another" the second dick guard said "Leave...me...alone" The prisoner said "Or what?" the guard said "You'll get angry?" the second said shocking him before laughing

"You wouldn't like me when I'm angry" the prisoner said as his clothes ripped as his started to grow "What the hell?" the first guard said, "Oh shit he's turning green" the second panicked "Oh crap" the both said, as before them was a sight nobody could see not be scared. "Hulk hates stupid men; HULK SMASH STUPID MEN" Hulk said bringing his fist down of the guards "We just had to piss of the Hulk didn't we?" the first asked before being slammed against a wall and the other was stomped on eliminating his bones "RRRAAAAHHHH!" Hulk roared before kicking the door and the section of wall it was in out and left his cell before turning to the cell which he heard a young girl's voice "Are you in there little girl?" he asked pulling the door off to see Yukari standing there "Yeah I am, wow an ogre, never thought to see one of you here" Yukari said walking over to the door and grabbing her wand. "Hulk is not ogre, Hulk is strongest there is" Hulk declared. "Wait did you say Hulk, you're the Incredible Hulk?" Yukari asked to which Hulk answered with a nod. "Cool, but what are you doing here?" she asked as Hulk placed her on his shoulder. "Stopping evil lady" Hulk muttered "Good move, where to first?" Yukari asked.

Moving into a large hall they saw Jeeps and Tanks. "This must be the garage" Yukari said "Oh yeah, they must have this for something" Hulk said "But what?" Yukari said "There they are" a soldier said aiming a rifle at the Hulk. "You got to be kidding me" Yukari deadpanned as the bullets bounced off the armour like skin of the Hulk "Use something bigger" another said pulling out a rocket launcher and fired.

"Did we get it?" they asked as a cloud bellowed out from where the Hulk and Yukari before a tank came flying in "MOVE!" the commander said as the tank exploded sending shrapnel everywhere "Oh shit, do we really have to fight this thing?" a soldier said "Yeah we do rookie, in fact you're in charge" the commander said as the Hulk walked out of the smoke with a halved jeep on each one of his fists. "Oh crap" The rookie the unloading his clip into the beast, only to get slugged with a jeep boxing glove for his trouble. "Man down" Yukari smiled as she shot out her razor cards at the remaining soldiers as Hulk decimated the garage "HULK SMASH" was heard before an explosion

"Stand your ground men with these Mechs we cannot lose" A general said as a dozen massive human like battlesuits stood tall, "How did we not know that prisoner was the Hulk?" a soldier asked "No cares with these thing we should have no problem with it" another soldier said as the Hulk kicked the door in "What are those things?" Yukari asked. "Looks like Hulkbusters" Hulk said "Aren't those?" Yukari asked as a mech awakened "Now thing get interesting" the general said "Tin can won't stop Hulk, Hulk Smash tin cans" Hulk roared as he leaped into battle.

"That thing is no way even near human" a pilot said as his mech was ripped in two with the Hulk's bear hands before he used both halves to take down two more. "Does anyone have a change of underwear?" a second pilot said making all the other mechs move away from him. "Just saying" the pilot said having his mech shrug before the hulk busted his mech "SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted before as the hulk jumped crashing down on the last of the mech "See ya boys" The general said before being shot at by Yukari using a still functioning arm cannon of a destroyed mech. "Stupid brat" the general said aiming at Yukari before he received a wash tub to the head. "I don't think so" Yukari said as she was placed on the Hulk's shoulder before he took off.

"Where are we?" Yukari asked "Are we lost?" she then asked. "Hulk not lost, Hulk knows where he is" Hulk said "And that is?" Yukari asked. "Not near exit" Hulk said "So we are lost" Yukari sated. "Yes Hulk lost" the green beast said "Didn't you read the map?" Yukari asked. "What Map?" Hulk shot back "What about that way?" Yukari asked "Okay" Hulk muttered.

"Bring Gamma Chimera H-09 online now!" a soldier said as alarms sounded. "We'll get him now" another said as Hulk and Yukari entered. "Thanks to you we have a special reason to break out this" the commander said "So?" Yukari asked as a big Gamma radiation enhanced Chimera roared from where it was kept "A Hulk Chimera?" Yukari asked as Hulk stepped up to it "Hulk not impressed" as the Chimera finally showed itself "Oh crap!" Yukari swore. There in front of them was a genetically made beast that incorporated high tech armour and weapons "Say hello to Chimera H-09 code named World Breaker, the DNA of a dragon, orc and of course Wendigo, fused together with Gamma irradiated blood from the Abomination and fused with the latest HYDRA technological advancements, this creature will bring the world to its knees or it will break the world" a scientist said as he typed out commands on a console. "Now attack World Breaker" he laughed as the chimera picked Hulk up and threw him across the hall "HULK!" Yukari said as the cannon on the Chimera's back fired a pulse of Freon gas at the beast trying to freeze him before smashing him with its fist. "NO HULK!" the witchling said as her partner was destroyed.

"Yes!" the scientist cheered. "That hurt, monster's strong. But HULK STRONGEST THERE IS!" Hulk said leaping out of the rubble "World breaker's going down" Hulk said clenching his giant fist as he felt his strength increase. The angrier he gets the stronger he gets; in other words piss him off and your dead meat. "HULK SMASH!" he cried beating the chimera with his bear fists, each punch slashed away at the extremely tough hide of the creature. "I've got the guards" Yukari chimed throwing her razor cards at the guards who tried to get in her way. "Take that" she chirped.

The Chimera grabbed the hulk and threw him into the wall before slamming it's fist down on him repeatedly "HULK!" Yukari shouted before throwing magic at the chimera which did nothing but irritate him "Whoops" she squeaked as Hulk decked the chimera in the eye forcing the beast to unleash a unearthly howl before ripping the weapon off its back and impaled it through the armour plating on its back. "NO!" teh scientist said as teh Hulk stomped him, once again destroying a human skeleton, once again he picked Yukari up and placed her on his shoulder.

"Why do you keep placing me on your shoulder?" Yukari asked. "Don't want little witch to be injured or tire more than you already are" Hulk said before coming to a wall and pulling his fist back and letting it fly "Okay so we go this?" Yukari asked covering her eyes before seeing the outside of the base. "Yep, Going down" the hulk smiled before running towards the edge. "WHAT!" Yukari cried as snipers tried to pick them off, "OH shit, Barrier!" Yukari said throwing up a shield as the ground units that Hulk ran into was just flung away like leaves in the wind. "Oh no, don't te;ll me" Yukari panicked before she felt gravity lessen "he is, you are aren't you?" Yukari asked. "Yep" Hulk smirked before finally jumping off the floating gardens before proceeding to fall through the aerial sea of blue sky and white clouds with teh sound of Yukari's screams trailing behind the pair before she fainted.

An airship was flying underneath where the Hulk's jump was ending, a hatch opened revealing a net, safely catching the hulk and Yukari before raising up one end and making them slide out as a medical crew came over to them and took Yukair to teh sickbay. "Hulk, may I have a word with you?" a voice said making teh Hulk stop and turn "Agent Aono" Hulk said as Tsukune's uncle Ronin walked up to "Status report" he asked. "They have five girls in there two are in immense danger" Hulk said "Good thing we also have a team of five waiting to go" Ronin said smiling as a jet took off the runway of the airship.


	2. Beware the Widow's bite

"Romanov, head for the northern part of the fortress and rescue the girl being held there, use stealth to get in and out if you are spotted then and only then are you to take lethal actions" Ronin said via a commlink to Natasha Romanov, codenamed Black Widow as she entered the floating gardens to find Mizore Shirayuki, "They would hold her in some sort of heating room to try and torture her, or kill her" Black widow whispered as she hid in the shadows as a patrol walked past "And getting past these guards will not be easy" she murmured as she quickly dashed over to the other side near a door just before a second patrol came past.

Widow used a grappling hook to get above the floor and into the vents "Too bad these vents are not long enough to hide in, otherwise this could be easy" she said jumping out of a vent, catching the edge as she realise that a guard was under, she carefully lowered herself down and locked her legs around the guards neck and snapped it before dragging him up into the vents to hide the corpse, before softly jumping down "Okay so this is a guard station meaning they would have a layout of the place and that means a map" Widow said accessing the system "There, once I get into that room I can lower the temperature of the hot cell to freeze the girl back while I get her back to the Helicarrier" she said as the place shook "Shit, Thor take it easy on the enemy; that tremor could have given us away it if already didn't" Widow said via comm. "Understood" Thor said.

Widow exited the room after making sure the coast was clear before heading down a large corridor as the alarms sound "Shit my bad" "Iron man what happened?" Widow asked. "How was I suppose to know that I flew through the walls of the ladies facilities" Ironman said "You idiot" "Can it Hawkeye" "Stow it both of you" Widow said "NATASHA Watch out!" Hawkeye said as an arrow sailed through the air and into the guard's neck that was behind her. "Thanks Clint, now keep to radio silence" Widow said before dashing off.

Widow finally found the control room for the hot cell "This makes no sense, how can something this far away, anyway I'll lower the temp and by the time I'm there it should be cool enough for her" she said before he heard guns being drawn "Freeze" a guard said "Hands up and don't move" The other ordered as the first one walked over to her, released his grip on his weapon and started to frisk Black Widow, taking time to grope her behind "Lovely" the perverted guard said. Suddenly the first guard cradle his family jewels in his hands before sinking to the floor as the Black Widow quickly knocked out the second guard before obtaining his gun "Nice armament" she whispered before she exited. "Hawkeye, come in. What's you status?" Widow asked. "I'm nearly there, but the cell has an electric current flowing through it" Hawkeye said via radio. "Any eyes on the others?" she asked "Just saw Thor, the guy looked tired Widow, I'll see if I can back him up after my objective." Hawkeye said. "Okay, Radio Silence now" Widow ordered. "Yes ma'am" Hawkeye said.

"Okay so this is the last corridor until the area with the hot cells, so then why am I so nervous?" she asked. "Where's the guards, hopefully they won't send a mech after me" She murmured "no knowing that I'm top SHIELD agent, they'll most likely send their elite guards after me, hopefully not I'm in no mood to fight" She said hiding behind the nearest pillar. "Hey the security patrol in sector Sigma-ZX01 aren't answering their comm." A guard said "No one is answering, it's like the base is under attack, but that's impossible they would have told us if we were under attack" the second guard said ((OH SHIT!)) a voice said over Widow's radio "Who was that?" Widow asked. "Tony what the hell happened?" Hawkeye asked via radio. Suddenly the alarms flared to life. "What?" Widow asked. "They rebooted the system, I need to get to a terminal and deactivate it" Ironman said "Can you make it quick, two girls lives' depend on it" Widow said pulling out the Glock she took of the first guard she encountered. "Hold on, just say the word and I'll finish my bonus objective" Hawkeye said "What?" "Not yet, we've got people who have not reached their targets" Ironman said. "Do you have the girl assigned to you?" Widow asked. "Yeah, I got Toots and I'm clear" Hawkeye said.

Widow opened fire from cover before diving back in "I need assistance" Widow said via radio as the sound of a grenade going alerted her to something happening "Never mind" she said as a blur of red and black cut down all the guards. "Wilson?" Widow asked herself. "Hey, you can go now" Deadpool said as he held up a desert eagle which Widow took as she ran past him. "Damn, that catsuit stopped all jiggling of her goodies, oh well" he shrugged before porting out.

"Finally the hot cell" she said opening the door, arid air blasted her back "A little hotter than I would have originally wanted" Widow said as the room was the temperature of an over. There slumped in the centre of the room was Mizore near death and barely conscious "No, no" the girl mumbled as Widow undid her restraint and hoisted Mizore on her back "Easy, we'll get you back to the helicarrier and into an ice bath; how does that sound?" Widow asked hoping for some interaction "Mizore, listen to me. I'll save you and you be back in action with Iceman in no time okay?" Widow asked as she helped Mizore drink some water from the canteen she carried in with her. "What about?" Mizore asked weakly "We have people working on it" Widow said pushing back some of the hair that glued itself against the snow woman's head via sweat. "Thank you" Mizore said struggling to stand.

"I have Mizore. Does anyone see Thor and his target?" Widow asked as she slowly made her way to the exit near her entrance. "Negative, what about you tin man?" Hawkeye said. "Negative; wait no sorry that's not him, then again" Ironman said "Stark, straight answer please" Widow said. "Impossible, I thought I just saw" Ironman said "Same here" Hawkeye said. "Gave me a weapon" Widow said "Okay but what would he be doing here?" Ironman said "Wolverine sensei" Mizore groaned. "Guys, I think he's here for Wolverine" Widow said. "Romanov, Barton, Stark get out of there now! We got bigger problems; the final battle will begin NOW! I repeat Capt has engaged his target, you have five minutes Barton started the timer now" Ronin said "What counter?" Widow asked. "We're blowing that place up, you'll have five minutes to get out leaving Capt twenty minutes to fight the Skull and grab his rescue target" Ronin said "Why didn't you tell us?" Ironman asked as they all booked it. "Thor has gotten back so don't worry about reaching him," Ronin said.

4:59.30/24:59.30

"Sir this is Black widow, send a medical transport to my co-ordinates ASAP! We need to get Shirayuki into an ice bath as quickly as we can" Widow said as she kicked the last door open. "Understood, Coulson should be there soon" Ronin said "Thank you sir, how long will that Medivac be?" Widow asked as a second Quinnjet landed behind the Black widow "Now, get on board, Barton and Stark will wait for the Capt. We need that girl on the deck in two minutes or else its game over for her" Ronin said as the jet took off. "We in transit sir"

On the Deck of the Helicarrier were a medical team with a hover stretcher for Mizore, "Here take her quickly" Widow said racing over to them, "We have the bathtub ready for her, but we need to get her in it NOW!" a nurse said as she and Black widow pushed the stretcher inside towards the medical ward. "How are her vitals?" Widow asked rushing down corridor after corridor. "Not good, she has Hyperthermia, her core temp is nearly thrice what it should be, we're going to have to make the ice bath extremely cold, so put some winter gear on" the nurse said pulling on a jacket before handing one to Natasha.

"Okay easy now" the nurse said as the lowered Mizore into the sub zero bath tub. "Now for the ice" Widow said as several orderlies pour nearly 100 kilos of ice into the bathtub. "Temp's going down" an agent said "We need to get her to the low twenties, what does the gauge say?" The nurse said "just below 52oC" the agent said "Good girl, that's it just come back to us Mizore" Natasha comforted her "Thank you Nurse Foster" Natasha said "No problem, happy to help but now I have three more beds to prepare" Jane said leaving the room.


	3. Thundererstruck

While Black Widow took a front end entrance and travelled to the northern sector of the fortress. One of her teammates thought the going in via the roof was a good idea. Thor the Asgardian member of the team landed inside the base, bringing an entire sector's roof down with him "That was fun": Thor said as he heard groaning beneath him "Sorry" he chuckled before walking off. He was selected to retrieve one of the young vampresses that were being held, the younger of the pair one Kokoa Akashiya. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. But for him that translated into it was going to be fun.

"Thor come in this is Ronin" Ronin said over the comm. "I am here Agent Aono" Thor said walking down the corridor like he owned the place. "Please tell me you are using stealth tactics and not your usual see it coming and charge head on" Ronin said "Of course, no one can see me" Thor said "There's no one there is there?" Ronin asked. "No one besides me" Thor said "That doesn't mean you can walk around like its Asgard or the Helicarrier!" Ronin barked. "It's fine I can handle myself" Thor said being cocky "And that is what worries me" Ronin groaned.

Thor entered what appeared to be the commissary, which was filled with soldiers who had sat down to a hot meal and a cool drink and which one had a gun in arm's reach. "Please finish your meals, I'll gladly wait" Thor said as six of the guards stood up with their empty plates. "Double serving of desert for who takes Blondie down" the first one said "Come on then, have at thee" Thor said charging in Mjolnir swinging.

The guards were barely fighting as Thor ploughed through them with the greatest of ease, one of them got lucky and sucker punched Thor in the jaw. "Come on then" Thor said as the last of the guards were shaking in their boots about who was going to attack first. "I guess I'll take the first move" Thor said throwing his hammer knocking the guards back before he whirled around and punched a guard who had just entered, the guard was then kneed in the gut a couple of times preceding being thrown over the Asgardian's shoulder into one of the steel tables. Thor looked around and saw a guard quivering in the corner.

"You!" he said sternly walking over "Where is the girl" Thor asked. "Which one?" the guard asked in a soft feminie voice as she removed her helmet to show shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, mesmerising violet eyes and a soft dusting of freckles over her cheeks "Who are you?" Thor asked. "I was sent here by one of the dark lords to help those who call themselves the Avengers" The woman said "My name is Ayane Shirohoshi, I work for the Dark Lord Tenme Mikogami" Ayane said being helped up by Thor "I am Thor, a member of the Avengers and I am looking for the one called Kokoa" Thor said. "Then you'll need to head out that door and continue until you reach the aquatic training area, Kokoa is being held in one of the pools there. But you need to be quick, while harmless to us water is deadly to a vampire" Ayane said before opening a portal and leaving "Good luck Thor Odinson" Ayane said as the portal closed.

Thor raced down the hallway after hearing Kokoa's life was in danger from the watery prison he hoped would not turn into a watery grave for her but things weren't always easy as they seemed. Thor spotted heavily armoured guards protecting the aquatic centre. "You think that it would be easy intruder?" The first guard said brandishing a heavy riot shield. "Think you've got what it takes to get by us?" the guard asked "You think you can beat the son of Odin?" Thor asked preparing to unleash Mjolnir "HAVE AT THEE!" he shouted slamming Mjolir on the ground unleashing a massive wave of thunder. The concussive force of the thunder shook the base like an Earthquake "Thor! Take it easy on the enemy; that tremor could have given us away it if already didn't" Widow said via comm. "Understood" Thor said as a bullet took out his comm device, before hitting taken down by a flying hammer. "Now where is the girl?" Thor asked the last guard that as still awake "That way" he tremble "Thanks" Thor said slugging him. "This fight took 189 seconds weee" a voice said making Thor look around seeing a fluttering bat above him. "You must belong to the girl, wait here" Thor said to which the bat just nodded hovering in the air.

"He told me which way, but what he didn't tell me is which one of these pools holds the girl" Thor said looking at the dozen doors that he could pick "This could be a while, especially if they all have guards" he added. "Here's a hint, the side doors are not the ones you seek" a voice chuckled. "Huh?" Thor said looking behind him to see no one. "So I've been helped in narrowing down my choices from twelve to eight" Thor said trying to sense where the girl was. "Which one" he asked opening the first door on the right, only to see several beautiful women in their swimsuits "Ladies" he said suavely making them giggle "You don't happen to know which one of these rooms hold a young vampire do you?" he asked firing lightning into the pool revealing the women as Mermaids. "Next" he muttered.

He tried the third on the right "Who's there?" a frightened voice asked. "Are you Kokoa Akishiya?" Thor asked helping the vampire out of the water. "Yeah, but who the hell are you?" Kokoa asked as Thor draped his cape around her to try and do several things; firstly to warm her up, secondly to try and remove a bit of the water and lastly to cover her up because she was wearing a fairly revealing swimsuit "A friend" he said as he walked out the room with Mjolnir in hand.

Outside the aquatic centre Kou flew down "MISS KOKOA!" he said resting on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek "Kou, how did you get here?" Kokoa asked "I flew in behind you" Kou said "He's loyal to you" Thor said "Yeah he is" Kokoa said as she started to walk away with Thor. "Where's the alarm?" Kou asked "I don't know" Thor said gripping Mjolnir unnerved "Yeah" Kokoa said stepping closer to Thor was the trio heard something "Wh-what was that?" Kokoa said shivering "I don't know" Thor said walking towards the noise.

"What the?" Kokoa asked seeing a room built like a frozen wasteland, To Kokoa and Kou it was a strange sight, but to Thor it was a familiar sight, a battlefield from the realm of Jotunheim. "How did they recreate this?" Thor's voice boomed "We did, however we did not know that the Asgard God of Thunder should make a humble appearance" a scientist said, "We've used this to study ancient frost giant DNA found in Viking ruins. And now we've created Jotun Chimeras, just in case the Avengers would be sticking their noses in where they didn't belong" The scientist said. "Then you and this perversion have to be dealt with; FOR MIDGARD!" Thor shouted charging the Chimera; lightning surging off his hammer.

Needless to say the battle didn't last long as Thor now gripped its head as the beast was bent backwards with electricity flowing and surging into its body, making it howl in pain as the ice armour it wore shattered and melted under the extreme heat of the lightning. Once its last cry was done Thor punted it away; before turning his terrifying gaze on the scientist that dared to use a race of the nine realms for his own twisted pleasures. He took off his helmet and placed it on Kokoa's head, which was a bit big for her, covering her eyes. "Do not remove that until I say" Thor ordered her "Okay" was the given reply.

"NO STAY BACK!" the scientist said as Thor brought his arm back, swinging it forward releasing Mjolnir. The hammer's path was towards the back of the fleeing scientist, a large snap was heard and the scientist folded back on his self as Thor's hammer returned to him. "Let us be off" Thor said picking up Kokoa before evacuating the room via the roof.

"Incoming!" an airman said as Thor landed on the deck just in time for Ronin and a medical team appeared. "IO knew you would somehow be the first one back." Ronin groaned before a beeping sounded "Five minutes, get this girl to the medical room, and get a Quinjet ready fro medivac!" Ronin said as he started to call the remaining Avengers on the fort.

Meanwhile still on the fort Deadpool walked into a dark room with a single beam of light signalling the centre of the room, he pulled out his gun and fired off a couple of rounds. After a few seconds of silence that seemed to last for hours before "RAAAAGH!"


	4. Keep your eye on the hawk

"Hawkeye here, time to have some fun" Hawkeye said as he went for the western cells which held his target Kurumu Kurono. "Its go time" Hawkeye said hiding and looking around teh corner as he placed an arrow on his high tech recurve bow and looked seeing his target, a guard scratching his back on the edge of the entrance "Then again" He muttered stepping out of the corner and drawing his bowstring back, releasing once he was aligned with the guard. "Goodnight" Hawkeye said releasing the arrow. The guard was dead before gravity pulled him down. "That's one down" he said running past only to stop to get the arrow.

"Now she's in the western cells, but which ones?" he asked as he ran up some stairs. "So do you think we could have some fun" Hawkeye said from behind him, causing him to do a wall split over the two guards. "Yeah right, you know the boss is wanting her so she can control that pink haired brat" the first said "Why not just rip it off, I mean the prisoner in the Eastern cells could remove it?" a second asked. "Because no one can remove it!" the first one said "Come on we got work to do" the second said walking on "I've got to tie my laces up" first said unaware that Hawkeye was above him with a loaded bow. The guard looked up as he heard a bird call, and that was the last thing he heard. "Geez that was dumb," Hawkeye said before going for his headset, "Hey shellhead, your target is in the eastern sector" Hawkeye said walking away. "Thanks Clint, now I believe that you'll need some security taken down" Ironman said "No problem, see you back on the Helicarrier" Hawkeye said jumping and wall running up to a platform. I'll take the catwalks" he said as he slowly crept forward above the masses of guards and soldier, stopping as a young woman with hair as dark as a Raven's feathers walked underneath him, "hello gorgeous, now who are you and what part do you play?" he asked as he continued on over top of those who was the enemy of his organization.

He reached what appeared to be an empty room. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't empty?" he asked as someone flicked on the lights "Oh crud, so which table can I be on?" he asked as all the guards in the room pointed a firearm at the archer. "Okay then" he said grabbing his bow and loaded an arrow "Fire in the HOLE!" Hawkeye said firing, upon contact with the wall the arrow explode sending debris everywhere knocking a few soldiers out, while the other guards got a taste of Hawkeye's bow. "Here" Hawkeye said slipping the bowstring over the head of a guard and pulling back. "Have a good dream" Hawkeye said releasing the bow, slamming it into the guards jaw. "That take cares of them, especially this one" Hawkeye said revealing one the guards was a cheat.

"Okay so which way?" Hawkeye asked from atop the catwalk when his radio signalled just before some alarms went off. "Oh Shit my bad" Ironman said "Ironman what happened?" Black widow asked as she was coming up to Clint's position unaware of the guard secretly following her How was I suppose to know that I flew through the walls of the ladies facilities" Ironman said "You idiot" Hawkeye groaned "Can it Hawkeye" "Stow it both of you" Widow said. It was at this point Hawkeye saw the guard sneaking up on Black Widow "NATASHA Watch out!" he shouted impaling the guard with an arrow. "Thanks Clint, now keep to radio silence" Widow said as she ran off. "Just be careful Natasha, I can't stand seeing you die" Hawkeye said to himself. "I'm still on this channel you" Ironman said "Bite me bucket head" was the only reply given as Hawkeye moved out of the area.

"Okay so who was that girl, could she be a high ranking officer?" he asked as he rushed through the area above the heads of several clueless guards until he reached the detention centre "Okay I'm in" he said landing on the floor before drawing and arrow "Kurumu Kurono?" he asked "Who are you?" Kurumu asked "I'm with SHIELD and I've been order to rescue you with my teammates rescue your other friends" Hawkeye said "SHIELD?" Kurumu asked as Hawkeye looked for a switch "the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division" he said as he found a console. "Here we are" he said opening the cell door and let Kurumu out. "Vibranium coated walls that actually absorb the vibrations out of the air. That's clever" Hawkeye analysed the cell.

"Hawkeye, this is Ronin, once you have the girl you have been I want you to plant explosives around the fortress and set them so that no one can try this again" Ronin said "BUT SIR!" Hawkeye griped. "Fury's Orders Barton" Ronin said "Yes sir" Hawkeye gave in. "Crap" Hawkeye muttered. "What's wrong?" Kurumu asked. "I've been ordered to blow this place up once our leader has dealt with the leader of Chimera. That doesn't leave us with much time" Hawkeye said "How much time exactly?" Kurumu asked nearly wincing "A little over half an hour" Hawkeye said placing a bomb at the entrance to the western detention centre. "Well, let's get going" Hawkeye said running out of there. "Don't worry all of these bombs are hooked up to a remote that will start all of the timers. So with a push of these button and the timer starts, hopefully things finish up before then" he said as he placed down more in unseen areas. "Are the others okay?" Kurumu asked. "I'm not sure, like I said we each have a different target, but one of them is." Hawkeye said "Which one?" she asked feeling a little better than before. "I believe her name is Yukari Sendo, she was the first one to get out of there" the archer said hiding another bomb. "So that leaves five more" Kurumu said "Yeah, and the others will get them.

"OH SHIT!" a voice sounded over the radio "Who was that?" Widow asked over hers "Tony what the hell happened?" Hawkeye asked making Kurumu a little nervous. Then the alarms flared to life. "Oh great" Hawkeye mumbled off radio. "They rebooted the system, I need to get to a terminal and deactivate it" Ironman said. "Make it quick; the lives of two girls depend on it" Widow said "Hang on, just say the word and I'll finish with my bonus objective" Hawkeye said "What?" Widow asked. "Not yet we've got people who have not yet reached their targets" Ironman said "typical Shellhead" Hawkeye muttered. "Hawkeye; do you have the girl assigned to you?" Widow asked. "Yeah I got toots" Hawkeye said "HEY!" Kurumu shouted disagreeing with the nicknames. "It was either toots or udders" Hawkeye joked. "Come on.

"Alright that was the last one" Kurumu said from atop of Hakweye's shoulders. Hawkeye spots something red and black hiding in the shadows, "What?" he murmured. "Come on, we have to go" Kurumu said running "Wait up" Hawkeye said using an arrow that had a grappling tip on it, using it as a make shift zipline. "Hold on" he said grabbing Kurumu as he flew passed "Where are we going on this thing?" Kurumu asked before Hawkeye let go landing on some unsuspecting guards. "Here, now come on" Hawkeye said as Natasha announced over the radio "I have Mizore, anybody got eyes on Thor?" she said. "Negative what about you tinman?" Hawkeye asked "Negative; wait no sorry that's not him, then again" Ironman said "Stark straight answer please" Widow requested "Impossible I thought I just saw" Ironman said as Hawkeye interrupted him "Same here" "Gave me a weapon" Widow said "Okay but what would he be doing here?" Ironman asked. "Logan sensei" Kurumu gasped. "Who's getting Logan sensei?" Kurumu panicked. "Guys I think he's here for Wolverine" Widow said over her radio as Hawkeye turned to Kurumu. "Somebody's on it" Hawkeye smiled before "Romanov, Barton, Stark get out of there now! We got better problems; the final battle has began" Hawkeye silently cursed at this "I repeat Capt has engaged his target, you have five minutes Barton start the counter now" Ronin ordered.

"What counter?" Widow asked over her radio as Hawkeye legged it down the hallway "We're blowing that place up, you have five minutes leaving Capt twenty minutes to fight Skull and rescue his target" Ronin said as Hawkeye flipped the lead of teh detonator, Hawkeye's radio crackled again "Why didn't you tell us?" Ironman said as Hawkeye activated it once he was outside. "Thor has gotten back so don't worry about him.

"There's the Quinnjet, go inside and get some rest, you look like you need it" Hawkeye said as he hoped Natasha and her target made out in time "Barton you and Stark are under orders to wait for the captain" Ronin said as Ironman reached the Quinnjet with his target out cold, to which he's only response was "It was the only way" Ironman said as he put his target down. "Now we wait" Hawkeye said leaning against the door as he saw the medivac Quinnjet took off.


	5. As tough as Iron

"Alright time to rock and roll" Ironman said as he flew off the helicarrier and into the blue sky as he approached from the eastern side of the fortress. "You compensating for something Skull?" he asked as he carefully landed on the grass outside the door, "Well better be polite" he said punching through the door. "Knock Knock" he said as he grabbed the guard and pulled him hard, slamming against the door knocking him out cold. "That will do nicely" he said prying the door open the rest of the way. "That was easy" he said walking the corridor.

"So this is the base of Chimera?" Ironman asked. "Kind of low tech ain't it?" he asked scanning the place "Oh well, this is what you get for using old tech from the forties" Ironman said easily hacking their security systems. "Okay so lets see, so that is where the Hulk broke out of, and that is where the command centre is, security is there Widow is taking care of that, personal apartments. Ah here we are, now to narrow it down to the location of my target" "Hey shellhead, your target is in the eastern sector" Hawkeye said over his radio. "Thanks Clint, now I believe you need some security taken down" Iron man said hacking the terminal he was already at. "No problem, see you back on the Helicarrier" Hakweye said, "Now which one of these cells is my target in?" he asked scanning the layout of the eastern sector. "Okay so the quickest way is through the personal apartments. Geez that is not going to be trouble now is it?" Ironman said.

"Me and my big mouth" Ironman said upon reaching the personal apartments, seeing every guard there armed with nearly every weapon on the board. "Nice tech" Ironman said scanning them. "Let me guess, you didn't get the memo: Buyer beware" Ironman said powering up his repulsor. "Oh by the way, I'll be taking my tech back from you goons" he said as he let loose two repulsor blasts, knocking four guards out cold. "Okay who else has a problem for tech support?" Ironman said as he charged up his unibeam "See ya" were the last words the guards standing between him and the next room.

"Okay so far so good" Ironman said as he walked into the apartments "Okay so now which way is the quickest way there?" her asked as a massive guard walked into his sight. "Crap" Ironman said as he saw a concussion cannon "Is that?" Ironman asked. "One of my concussion cannons?" he asked. "Yeah, got it from some wimpy SHIELD dude" the giant said before firing it, propelling Iron man through the wall behind him "That hurt even with the armour" he groaned. He noticed where he was "Nice room, wait this wasn't on the map" he said looking at the mini map on his HUD "Who are you?" a voice asked. "Iron man, and you are?" he asked "I'm Kahula Shuzen" the girl said "Wait Shuzen?" Ironman asked "Shuzen as in the leader of Chimera?" he added as he started to charge his repulse unit that was until Kahula scream "GUARDS! SOUND THE ALARMS." She shouted as the alarms sounded.

"No wonder she shouted this is the girls rest facility" he said as the alarms blared. "Shit, my bad" he said into his commlink "Ironman what happened?" Widow asked via her radio "How was I suppose to know I flew through the walls of the girl facility" he said "you idiot" Hawkeye groaned "Can it Hawkeye" Ironman replied. "Stow it, both of you" Widow said. "NATASHA Watch out!" Hakweye shouted "Thanks Clint now continue with radio silence" Widow said. "Just be careful Natasha, I can't stand seeing you die" Hawkeye said "I'm still on this channel you realise" Ironman said embarrassing Hawkeye to which the archer replied. "Bite me bucket head."

It was quiet as Ironman got into the area of the Eastern cells. "And this is the part where I get swarmed by soldiers and mechs" he said scanning teh area. "Let me see, third cell on the left." Ironman said seeing a sleeping guard outside the cell. "I take it your Tsukune Aono" Ironman said "Yeah, tell me is that guard out there sleeping like the dead?" Tsukune asked."Yeah" Ironman said as he opened teh door waking the guard up "HEY" The guards shouted unable to finish it as Tsukune finished him. "I told you so" the dhampir taunted. "Memo to self, piss this guy off if you want to live no longer then" Iron man said pausing to look at the digital clock inside his HUD "twenty two seconds" he concluded. "Are you coming or what?" Tsukune shouted "Hold on" Ironman said.

"Careful Tsukune, there are some guards around the corner so we need Tsukune?" Ironman said not realising that Tsukune had charged off half cocked and angry. "I need to teach this guy how to chill out" he said. "Wait, how did he get past me?" he asked looking for him, "and for that matter how can I not see him?" Ironman asked as Tsukune appeared out of thin air. "Youjutsu" was all the student said "Interest, come on" Ironman said moving in front of Tsukune. "What about the others?" Tsukune asked. "They're being taken care of" Ironman said "What about Moka?" Tsukune asked, his aggression was starting to leak through his calm face. "She is being seen to by our best" Ironman said "Your best?" Tsukune asked. "Yes, we have to get going" Ironman said "Alright lets go" Tsukune said "I may have to keep an eye on him" Ironman said to himself.

"Hold on, we'll have a quicker path" Ironman said forcing his way into the system terminal "Okay now we'll avoid the apartments, what with that mishap earlier; the command centre is just plain stupid. SO that leaves...here" Ironman said "But that has to have the heaviest set of security protocols in the whole base." Tsukune exclaimed "Hang on, I'll rewrite this code, and voile we now have nothing to worry about" Ironman said. "So the system is offline?" Tsukune asked. "Not yet, in three seconds they'll have nothing but blue screens until we reach our goal" the armoured avenger said.

An hour later Ironman and Tsukune were about 500 meters from the point where the entry point was, a message popped up on Ironman's HUD. "Oh shit" he sounded over his radio "Who was that?" Widow asked. "Tony what happened?" Hawkeye asked "They rebooted the system, I have to get to a terminal and deactivate it" Ironman said looking for a terminal "Make it quick we have the lives of two girls depends on it" Widow said. "Hang on, just say the word and I'll finish with my bonus mission" Hawkeye said "Hold on people still haven't reached their targets" Ironman said as Tsukune was looking a little bit anxious "Hawkeye; do you have the girl assigned to you?" Widow asked as Ironman tried to hack the system "Yeah I got toots, and I'm clear" Hawkeye said. "I have Tsukune, I'm unsure about Thor, what about you?" Ironman responded as he connected his armour's system "Not yet, just keep them distracted," Widow said "Roger" Ironman said signing off.

"Okay after this we're home free" Ironman said walking into the hangar Hulk tore up before he left the base via the wall. "This is where the Hulk left, meaning we can use the hole they left uncovered to escape; run the gauntlet that will be the Southern gardens and meet up with Hawkeye on the Quinnjet" Ironman said "About that" Tsukune said "What is it kid?" Ironman asked "Oh, I don't know how about those!" Tsukune said. "No sweat" Ironman said walking up to the two dozen mech in the room. "There mine" He said charging his repulsors.

Ironman fired the energy he charged, before slamming his elbow into a mech's knee, proceeding to use its own blasters to destroy three more finally knocking out the pilot "Next" he said avoiding a missile, only to retaliate by firing his own back at him. A mech was creeping up behind Ironman, which met its end at Tsukune Aono's fiery Youjutsu. "Thanks" Ironman said using his repulsors to knock his foes back until there were none left. "Next time you want to attack me, steal my tech so you'll have an excuse to face me again, before I knock your teeth out through you helmet and mech's cockpit.

"Anybody got eyes on Thor?" Widow asked "Negative what about you tinman?" Hawkeye asked "Negative," he started before seeing a flash of red and black "Wait, no sorry that's not him, then again" Ironman said. "Stark straight answer please" Widow requested "Impossible I thought I just saw" Ironman said he thought he saw a mercenary that has crossed his path before "Same here" "Gave me a weapon" Widow said "Okay but what would he be doing here?" Ironman asked. "Who?" Tsukune asked. "Deadpool" Tony answered. "Guys I think he's here for Wolverine." Widow said as Tsukune gave Ironman a no duh look. "I would have figured it out" Ironman said. "Romanov, Barton, Stark get out of there now! We got better problems; the final battle has began" Ronin ordered. "Time to move" Ironman said "Repeat Capt has engaged his target you have five minutes, Barton start the counter" Ronin said.

"What counter?" Widow asked. "We're blowing that place up, you have five minutes leaving Capt twenty minutes to fight Skull and rescue his target" Ronin said. "Why didn't you tell us?" Ironman asked as he looked at Tsukune ready to run in and rescue Moka, "Thor has gotten back so don't worry about him" Ronin said "We're going back for her" Tsukune said "No we're not" Ironman said punching Tsukune in the gut to knock him out cold. "Sorry kid" he said taking off.

Ironman reached the Quinjet with Tsukune out cold over his shoulder, "It was the only way" Ironman said putting g Tsukune on the seats of the Quinjet opposite to the now sleeping Kurumu. "Now we wait" Hawkeye said watching the medivac Quinjet leave. "Let's hope he can do it" Ironman said


	6. Avenging Captain

A couple of CHIMERA guards stood at the entrance that faced sheer cliff face, making it a back entrance. These guards were bored beyond belief "I wonder what's happening inside?" one of them asked only to be answered by the other one snoring. "Figures" the awake asked as he heard a zooming noise "What was that?" he asked as a red and white blur collided with him knocking him down and out, "That's one" a figure sporting an American flag colour scheme said as his shield returned to him. "Now for the other one" he said before noticing he was asleep. "At ease solider" he said slipping the door.

"I'm in" he said "Good work Capt, now proceed into the centre of the fortress, there should be the entrance to where they are keeping the monster and the girl, above it on the ground level is the command centre, that is where Red Skull will be" Fury said "Orders?" Capt asked. "Kill Schmitt and rescue the girl" Fury said "Understood sir!" Capt said pulling out his shield. "Be careful Captain, we're giving you a time limit on this mission, and then the base will explode." Fury said. "Any reason sir?" the captain asked. "So if we fail that monster will not be coming back for a third chance" Fury said. "Yes sir!" Captain said. "And cap; we're counting on you, the other are keeping the rest of the base distracted to make sure you have an easy time getting to your target.

He crept around the base as he observed Thor beating down some guards, Ironman hacking a terminal and Hawkeye jumping down on a guard knocking him out. "Good job soldiers" he whispered after viewing each one with his shield out in front knocking back guard after guard on his way to the CIC. "This is going too easy" Capt "Intruder" a guard said before being knocked out by Capt throwing his shield. "Now things get harder" he said as his shield boomeranged back to him. He ran along the corridor throwing his boomeranging shield back and forth knocking down guards. "Hold that elevator" he said hurling his shield at the closing elevator door as he ran up to it and slid into the elevator, pulling his shield free of the doors as the elevator closed him in with several unlucky CHIMERA soldiers. "Shit" one of them said.

Two HYDRA guards stood out the place where the elevator travelled to unknowing that it would spell the end soon. The door sounded, sliding back as the two guards went to enter only to see Captain America "Its" One of them said before being laid out by one of Capt's punches as the second guard as flipped on to his back and then hit with the shield on the captain's arm. "Sweet dreams" he chuckled as he continued down the corridor made of brush steel plating on the walls with white light spilling out from edges of each plate. "This has to be the way to the command centre" he said moving slowly down the corridor. "In that case that is where the girl and Schmitt are" he said as he felt something tap his shoulder. "Hold it Avenger" a voice said. "Crap" he said throwing a fist over his shoulder knocking the poor guard in one hit. "Now" he said pulling out his gun and cocked it back hoping to deal with his nemesis in one shot, even though that was highly unlikely. "Fury this is Captain America I'm about to engage my target"

"How much longer until we are near the target's location?" Red Skull asked. "Another half an hour should do it sir" a navigator said. "Excellent, after we have taken that city we shall unleash Chimeras on the world and from the ashes a superior race of monsters and humans shall arise and control this world" he announced "After all cut one head off, two more shall take its place, HAIL HYDRA!" he shouted earning him a chorus of hail hydra.

"You know that sounds a bit racist if you asked me" a voice said "Ah Captain America, how are you, I have been waiting for you, ever since we captured that big green friend of yours. But it took children to finally draw you out and in combat with me" Red Skull cheered slightly. "Hulk, not worried about him, but those teenagers on the other hand yeah them I'll come and rescue" Capt said "After all they are the future, but who's vision of the future will come to pass will be determined" Red Skull stated jumping off the platform and onto Capt's level. "Let's rumble" he said preparing his shield. "Come Captain, so you can see who is superior" Red Skull said charging.

Skull threw the first punch, which failed due to interception from Capt's shield, before Capt countered smacking the deranged villain in the jaw before sweep kicking his feet out from under him. The Skull propelled his foot into Capt's stomach before shocking him in the jaw as he popped up, Only to have his punches blocked by Capt's shield, each punch he delivered did nothing to the Captain who slammed his shield up into the chest of Red Skull allowing time for him to get up and deck Red Skull before grabbing the villains head and repeatedly shoving it onto his blue clad knee before letting go and delivered a haymaker.

"All these years have improved you skills Captain, but you forget you of us is mightier" Skull said kicking the Avenger back before laying into him with punches to the torso, each punch increased the pain Capt was feeling. "So this is the mighty Captain America, how pathetic" Red Skull said as he cracked his knuckles. "Don't get to cocky" Capt said throwing an uppercut before jump kicking the villain in the rib, then he delivered a series of jabs to the area where the kidneys would be finally concludes with a combo of hooks, haymakers and uppercuts. "KO" Capt said as the Skull slumped against the side of the controls.

"You have not yet won Captain, you will not survive the next horror that awaits you" Red Skull said struggling to his feet. "It is what the world will tremble beneath. His might shall force the surrender of every nation on the planet" Red Skull continued pulling out his gun. "The very foundation of the Earth will crumble at the mere mentioning of its name" Red Skull said "What is its name?" Capt asked preparing his shield. "The monster's name is Alucard, and not even you the Great Captain America can defeat it" Red Skull said pulling the trigger.

Capt quickly angled his shield so the bullet reflected off of it and back at Red Skull, piercing his heart, l his uniform becoming red from the spilling blood. "This is impossible" Red Skull muttered "Open fire" he said as his last words as a couple dozen HYDRA guards entered and opened fire on the captain who preceded to the same level as the guards and proceeded to knock out each one with a different take out, include grabbing the arms of a heavy guard and aimed at the one of the left, pulling the trigger turning the heavy guard into a turret sending them everywhere.

Capt walked over to the only one that remain conscious, "Hey I'm looking for a girl" Capt said. "Try a dating service" the guard said being a smartass. "One you have held captive" Capt said as he radio crackled. "Captain what is going on, you have nine minutes left" Fury said. "Under control" he replied as he went over to the console and pressed a button opening a trap door under the corpse of the Red Skull. "The Skull is dead and I'm about to obtain the location of the girl" he said. "OKAY! OKAY! I'll talk, you see that big red button?" The guard asked which Capt put his finger over and nodded, "Now under it should be a green button, push the amber button next to the green button, that will open the hidden door in the corridor and in there will be the girl you're looking for as well as the monster Red Skull was talking about" the guard said as he got up and walked towards a portal. "Oh by the way, there is a woman trapped inside the monster's arm, and to rescue her and slay the beast you need a blade the colour blood" the guard said entering the portal closing behind him.

Capt followed the guard's direction, however he felt that he was not an agent of HYDRA, CHIMERA or SHIELD, but someone else, someone who knew what was going on and what the score was, he saw the hidden door that was opened. "Here goes nothing" he said entering. Once inside he saw the young woman he was sent to rescue in what appeared what was a white satin nightgown; in the middle of a weird circle of light with ancient languages written around her, and in front of the girl obscured by shadows was the monster he was told about. "That is one ugly bastard" Capt said. "And soon it will be awakened" a female said, making Capt turn around to see the mastermind of CHIMERA: Gyokuro Shuzen "Soon the humans of the world shall be washed away by a river of crimson, and there is nothing you can do about it" she said before a horrible bloodthirsty roar sounded.

* * *

Join us next time for the final chapter of Stratosphere with an epilogue


	7. Adamantium Fury Wrath of the Berserker

"Soon the humans of the world shall be washed away by a river of crimson, and there is nothing you can do about it" she said before a horrible bloodthirsty roar sounded. "It has awakened" Gyokuro rejoiced as the monster was sluggishly getting up "No, what have I done?" Moka asked as she was helped up by Captain America. "This is not your fault, wait that roar sounded familiar" Capt said looking skyward as a glint of slivery light. "But who it belongs too I can't remember" he said looking puzzled. It was also familiar to Moka, this made her happy about who it was "That wasn't Alucard" she said "Then what was it?" Capt asked as something landed behind him "LOGAN SENSEI!" Moka cheered.

"Hey kiddo" Wolverine said, before turning his attention to Captain America saluting "Sir" Wolverine said "Sergeant" Capt said. "Fishy bitch" Wolverine said giving the middle claw to her. "Logan, so I see you escaped my reprogramming helmet" Gyokuro said before said helmet landed in front of her. "You mean that one?" a voice said behind her. "Wade Wilson; codenamed Deadpool. Why am I not surprised?" Gyokuro asked "I'm just too damn adorable, plus your team kind of made me a psycho when tried to replicate Wolverine's healing factor and stuck it in me, but hey made my job easier because I can't die. Well I'm not sure about dying of old age. I'm seriously going to be pissed if you took that away from me you will be so in for it" Deadpool said. "Wade!" Logan barked. "Yessum" Deadpool said leaning to the side "The blade" Logan said "Oh right the blade, HEY where did the teapot vampire go?" Deadpool asked not noticing Gyokuro slip out during his rant "She's is so getting it, but first here!" Deadpool said throwing a katana to Logan. "Capt you have about five minutes, Deadpool here will get you there in thirty seconds, Moka needs to get back to the Alpha and receive medical assistance"? Logan said as he drew the sword. "A blade with the colour of blood" Capt said as Deadpool ported them out of there. "Wakey wakey Alucard, time to play" Wolverine said as the beast Alucard had fully awakened.

Logan walked into the centre of the room and prepared for the fight. "Aren't you ugly?" he asked as Alucard roared. "To quote my friend it's time for a boss battle, so that means this is the final level" he said impaling his red katana into the tentacles that had sprouted from the floor. Which one once separated withered up and died "So even you are no match for this sword: Muramasa the immortal killer, forged from magic capable of killing the invincible and the immortal. And that means you, you ugly son of a bitch" Wolverine said jumping up and slashing the monster's leg to pieces crippling it. "Not so tough now are you, wait Akasha must still be inside you which is why you're not fully awakened, once you dead I'll rescue her" Wolverine said creating an energy blade around the Muramasa increasing its length.

Alucard released its parasites and aimed them at Wolverine like missiles, but they were reduced to ribbons by the Muramasa's magic. "Nice trick, now try this one" he said slicing off one of its spine of the back, "This is too easy" Wolverine said as a ball of black acid came flying at him. "Better" he smirked before dodging a downpour of acidic salvia as he reached the underbelly spearing it with his blade and running under it making a large gash. "Huh not so tough now are you?" he asked as the right claw came down. "Smart bastard attacking me with the hand containing his prisoner" Logan said. "So, how do I beat it? Wolverine asked.

He closed his eyes and thought back to a time when he was training with Xavier. "Your technique is impressive but it focuses too much on the aggressive side of you personality, where your true focus so come from is from a point between serenity and rage. Focus there and you'll have the most power for your techniques" Xavier said "Thank you my old friend" Logan said coming out of it and tried to find the point between serenity and rage and then the blade was cover in a white magical energy and extended to the length which he could easily take down the monster "Time to take you down! When the point between serenity and rage is reached, the full potential of power is unleashed. TIME TO BE SLAYED ALUCARD!" Wolverine said slamming the blade towards the ground, dividing the monster in half. "Game over" the mutant said before going over to the arm which held Akasha and inserted the blade into it. "Time to operate" he said creating and incision "Akasha, Akasha" Wolverine said feeling around for a sign for his friend when he made the incision deeper "Where is she wait what was that?" he asked fishing around in the cut he made deeper when he felt something. "Bingo!" he said smiling as he grasped what appeared to be a hand "I've got you Akasha" Wolverine said pulling his old friend out of her prison "Logan?" she asked weakly once she was in the fresh air "where are we?" Akasha asked seeing the foreign environment she was in. "I'll explain later, but right now we have to get moving." Logan said helping her walk.

"So are you saying that I've been trapped for ten years, wait Moka, where is she?" Akasha asked. "She's safe, unfortunately she had to grow up in human world, she was separate from her family and she was isolated." Logan said sadly. "She is okay now?" Akasha asked as they got to the evacuation pods. "What a shame, you're alive" "Gyokuro" Akasha snarled. "And you are here as well Akasha, I'm surprise you survived the imprisonment inside Alucard" Gyokuro sneered. "Be lucky I'm still weak" Akasha growled. "Yes I am, and after you two are gone I am going to hunt them down and" Gyokuro started but didn't, because Akasha had somehow obtain a gun, "Shut up bitch" she said throwing the gun. "Whoa, that was kind of badass" Wolverine opening the pod door as the first explosion rippled through the fortress. "Time to go" Wolverine said entering the pod.

A week later Tsukune was opening his eyes. "What happened?" he asked sitting up in an unknown location "Tsukune! You're awake!" a bubbly voice "Moka, you're okay!" Tsukune said nearly glomping the girl before they feel back onto the bed Tsukune was occupying. "I'm so happy you're awake" she said softly before kissing him as Tsukune placed his hand on her hips before making the kiss more passionate, accelerating it into a make out session, full of great love and passion. During this they seemed to ignore the world

"Hey, you ho, guys hello; you kind of need oh I don't know BREATHE!" Kurumu said smirking as the couple had blushes on their faces. "Good to see you guys up and about" Tsukune said "They needed to keep us here for a week to observe us, especially Kokoa and Mizore" Yukari said. "That's right Kokoa was badly drained from the water" Moka said "And Mizore has a fever from the heat room" Kurumu said. "Its not that bad" Mizore said stumbling in with a smile on her lips and a lollipop in her mouth, "And you should be in bed Ms Shirayuki" a woman said as the six individuals that saved their lives entered the room, followed by Tsukune's uncle and three other they didn't know "Tsukune good to see you up and about," Ronin said hugging his nephew "So you're the infamous Tsukune Aono, nice to meet you I'm Col. Fury the director of SHIELD, on my left is Agent Colson and the one on my right is Maria Hill" Fury said "Hey" Tsukune said shaking hands with the agents. "Are you sure he's the one?" Colson asked. "Yes he is, now that you've all meet I need to talk to Tsukune in private, Avengers can you take the girls down to the rec room, except Kurumu because of the thing I need to talk about Tsukune relates to her" Ronin said.

After the group left, Tsukune and Kurumu got comfortable and ROnin started. "First thing, as you know Tsukune your parents have been trying to set me up," Ronin started "Yeah unsuccessfully:" Tsukune added. "Well that changed recently, you avoid a fiasco, I married a girl I met recently in secret a month ago" Ronin said "What really?" Tsukune asked. "Not that that's awesome, what does it have to do with me?" Kurumu asked. "Well you see the woman I married was your mother Ageha Kurono" Ronin said "So that makes you?" Kurumu asked with tears with her eyes before hugging her new father and cried "There, there sweetheart" Ronin said "Kurumu is my cousin?" Tsukune asked shocked "Yes she is. So look after her" Ronin said before Kurumu left.

"Now to the most important thing I wanted to talk to you about, I have the authority from Fury to put together a new program called the Adolescent Defence program. The aim of this program is to train and help the next generation of heroes, all over the world the programme has started, but now the America and Japanese branches of SHIELD have now decided to team up and train their new generation of Heroes together, and of course I need to select the candidates, I already have two you" Ronin said pausing to retrieve a folder "And this guy fairly new, about a year active. I have chosen him to go on a recruitment mission; you on the other hand will need training so over the next two weeks you'll get basic training before heading back to school, so what do you think?" Ronin asked as he saw Tsukune over look the file before closing it "I'll do it" Tsukune said smiling.


	8. note

The next two parts of the Adolescent Defence saga: Yokai X: Second Semester and the first series spin off the Wolf and the Webslinger is out so go read, enjoy and review


End file.
